1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a 3D display apparatus and a pixel array structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since there is a distance between the eyes of a person, the eyes each see an object from different directions. Accordingly, a 3D display device provides different images to a person's eyes, respectively, based on binocular disparity, so as to perform a stereoscopic effect.
With reference to FIG. 1, in a conventional 3D display system, lights projected from a liquid crystal display panel of the 3D display system first travel through a polarizer 90 and then turn into linearly polarized lights. The linearly polarized lights then travel through a λ/4 patterned retarder plate 91. The λ/4 patterned retarder plate 91 with multiple first phase retarder portions 910 and multiple second phase retarder portions 911 can convert the linearly polarized lights into left-handed circularly polarized lights and right-handed circularly polarized lights so that the left-handed circularly polarized lights and right-handed circularly polarized lights can be used as input images for left eye and input images for right eye, respectively. The lenses of polarized glasses 8 worn by an observer each are composed of a quarter-wave plate 80 and a polarizer 81. The lights including the left-handed circularly polarized lights and right-handed circularly polarized lights first travel through the quarter-wave plates 80 of the lenses to be converted into linearly polarized lights. The linearly polarized lights then travel through the polarizers 81 of the lenses and enter the left eye and right eye of the observer. Since the polarizers 81 of the lenses each have different polarization directions, the observer can only see the input images for left eye with his left eye, and see the input images for right eye with his right eye, thereby creating stereoscopic imaging in his brain to achieve a 3D effect.
The liquid crystal display panel used in a conventional 3D display apparatus generally has a so-called “color wash-out” problem, which means when a user watch the 3D display apparatus at different viewing angles, the user will see that the same image having different color tones.
With reference to FIG. 2, the liquid crystal display panel used in a conventional 3D display apparatus has a pixel array formed by a plurality of pixel rows 7. Each of the pixel rows 7 has a plurality of sub-pixels arranged side by side, wherein each of the pixel rows 7 corresponds to the position of one of the phase retarder portions (910 or 911) of the retarder plate 91. In order to improve the color wash-out problem, each sub-pixel 70 of the liquid crystal display device is cut into two sections—a major section 70 and a minor section 72. When the major section 71 and the minor section 72 of the sub-pixel 70 are applied to with different voltages, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel can be arranged in multi-domain to improve color wash-out.
For the above-mentioned 3D display apparatus, when a user watches the display at a bottom view angle or a top view angle, such as shown in FIG. 3, it is inevitable to see the light leakage from other pixel rows at the junction between the first phase retarder portion 910 and the second phase retarder portion 910 of the phase retarder film 91, that is to say, the user will receive two pixel row of images at the same phase retarder portion. An obvious shortcoming of the foregoing pixel structure is that when viewing at a bottom view angle, the user will see the light leakage of the major section 71 of the sub-pixel 70 of the adjacent pixel row; and when viewing at a top view angle, the user will see the light leakage of the minor section 72 of the sub-pixel 70 of the adjacent pixel row. Therefore, the user will find out that since the major section 71 and minor section 72 have different brightness, the 3D display qualities at top view angles and at bottom view angles are different.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.